


Fiducia in chi ami

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Melancholy, Multi, OT5, OT5 Friendship, OT5 Relationship, Sentimental, Shounen, Shounen-ai, boyslove, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: La sabbia era calda sotto i piedi nudi, morbida come una carezza, eppure faceva male, provocò una stretta improvvisa al cuore di Shin, inspiegabile...Come poteva, una sensazione di benessere, generare un tale groppo alla bocca dello stomaco, un insopprimibile quanto inatteso bisogno di piangere?[Questa storia partecipa alla «parole intraducibili challenge» indetta dal gruppo Facebook «Il giardino di EFP».]





	Fiducia in chi ami

Questa storia partecipa alla «parole intraducibili challenge» indetta dal gruppo Facebook «Il giardino di EFP».

Parola a cui mi sono ispirata: SEHNSUCHT: dal tedesco NOSTALGIA PROFONDA DI QUALCOSA

**FIDUCIA IN CHI AMI**

La sabbia era calda sotto i piedi nudi, morbida come una carezza, eppure faceva male, provocò una stretta improvvisa al cuore di Shin, inspiegabile...

Come poteva, una sensazione di benessere, generare un tale groppo alla bocca dello stomaco, un insopprimibile quanto inatteso bisogno di piangere?

Sconvolto arrestò i propri passi, lanciò un'occhiata dietro di sé, visualizzò le impronte che aveva lasciato, scia del suo cammino, nel tentativo di focalizzarsi su un'immagine concreta che lo riconducesse alla realtà.

Eppure quella vista peggiorò ulteriormente le cose, onde che lambivano le sue orme nella sabbia, cancellandole... cancellando il passato, lasciando incerte scie senza contorno verso il futuro.

Troppo spesso la sua mente gli giocava strani scherzi, era sempre così volubile, un attimo prima andava tutto bene... almeno all'apparenza...

Non pensava, dentro di lui il vuoto, la sua difesa, il suo muro protettivo.

Poi quella pugnalata al cuore... era come un tradimento, non se lo aspettava, aveva mantenuto così saldo il proprio controllo, credeva di essere tranquillo, di essere rilassato...

Credeva...

E aveva ancora mentito a se stesso.

Tutta colpa di quel tepore, della dolcezza di quella sabbia che credeva di conoscere così bene... non l'aveva mai fatto piangere di nostalgia...

Perché non l'aveva mai collegata a chi, ora, gli mancava come un alito di vita... come tutta la sua stessa vita.

Insieme alle lacrime giunse un ricordo, che lo riportò ad una sera di qualche mese prima.

***

_Erano stanchi, reduci da una delle tante battaglie contro Arago, non conoscevano tregua da troppo tempo e i loro nervi di ragazzini, con una responsabilità troppo grande sulle giovani spalle, venivano costantemente messi alla prova._

_La tensione era alle stelle, Shin ci provava a mantenersi saldo, a mostrarsi degno dei suoi nakama, a non essere da meno, ma tutta quella violenza cui era sottoposto, unita a quella che faceva a se stesso per mostrare una facciata che non rispecchiava il suo reale malessere, lo teneva in bilico su un filo sottile e l'equilibrio era precario._

_Sapeva di rendersi insopportabile, si ritrovava a discutere con Shu per i più futili motivi e non si perdonava per questo. Era consapevole di essere, a conti fatti, il più spaventato, era lui che meno di tutti riusciva ad accettare ciò che stava accadendo a tutti loro, anche se taceva, ma il nervosismo parlava per lui, gli sforzi per nasconderlo, per contenerlo e mostrare ciò che non era lo tenevano, senza sosta, sul punto di esplodere per l'odio che provava verso se stesso._

_Quella sera sbottò, come ancora non aveva fatto, rispose a Shu in un modo che lo portò, subito dopo, ad essere disgustato della propria persona._

_Gridò, i pugni sollevati, lasciando tutti raggelati intorno a sé e, circondato da quel silenzio, si sentì malissimo, diede le spalle ai nakama e salì di corsa le scale, chiudendo alle proprie spalle, con un colpo secco, la porta della stanza che lui e Shu condividevano._

_Si ritrovò a soffocare i singhiozzi nel cuscino, i pugni aggrappati ad esso e si accorse troppo tardi della porta che si apriva; sobbalzò, non fece in tempo a ricomporsi. _

_Saltò in piedi e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Shu, che lo guardava con espressione ferita e fin troppo tenera perché lui potesse resistergli._

_«Mi dispiace... mi dispiace così tanto» avrebbe voluto dirgli ma, prima che il pensiero potesse rendersi frase concreta, un capogiro giunse così inatteso da strappargli un gemito, la vista si annebbiò, costringendolo a portare una mano agli occhi. Non precipitò a terra solo grazie alle braccia di Shu, accompagnate dalla sua voce, ansiosa e dolce, che lo chiamava._

_Si sentì sollevare da terra e posare gentilmente sul letto._

_Non perse del tutto i sensi, la carezza di Shu sul suo viso gli impedì di cedere all'oblio._

_«Pesciolino... guardami...»._

_C'era supplica in quel richiamo, disperazione, paura e tanto, tanto amore, troppo amore..._

_Chi era lui, per meritarlo?_

_Sbatté le palpebre, cercò gli occhi di Shu, come faceva in battaglia, unico appiglio, la speranza che lo teneva vivo... e che salvava la sua mente._

_«Scu... sami...» riuscì a balbettare, a stento._

_Shu scosse il capo, lo accarezzò ancora, si chinò a posargli un bacio sulla punta del naso... adorava farlo._

_«Sei nervoso, siamo tutti nervosi e stanchi e tu... tu...» il bacio si spostò, si posò sulla fronte, «hai la febbre... che sciocchi, non ce ne siamo accorti!»._

_Shin sospirò, deglutì, scosse il capo, odiava mostrarsi debole, lo faceva sentire così inutile... ed era già tanto inutile._

_«Sono solo stanco... come tutti, appunto»._

_«Sssht» lo interruppe Shu. Poi si mosse, cambiò la propria posizione e andò a sedersi sul bordo inferiore del letto, Shin sentì la sua mano correre lungo il fianco, l'anca, percorse tutta la gamba e quella carezza gli strappò più di un brivido, era sempre troppo per lui, l'emozione intensa rischiava di sopraffarlo, gemette, sentì le lacrime prendere vita agli angoli delle palpebre._

_Quando Shu prese tra le proprie mani i suoi piedi nudi, Shin sollevò il capo dal cuscino._

_«Che... che fai?»._

_Era troppo debole e fu costretto a lasciarlo ricadere mentre ascoltava, come se provenisse da un sogno lontano, la risposta di Shu:_

_«Quando si è stanchi e provati, un massaggio ai piedi rilassa e dà sollievo, aiuta a calmare il nervosismo; la mia okaasan lo ha fatto spesso con me e io lo faccio ai miei fratellini... funziona»._

_Shin emise un mugolio, ripiegando la testa di lato, su una spalla, i suoi capelli scivolarono sul cuscino._

_Certo, non faticava a credere alle parole di Shu, era un gesto che anche nella sua famiglia ci si scambiava quando qualcuno aveva bisogno di una coccola, di una premura affettuosa._

_Ma se era Shu a farlo a lui..._

_Il tocco di Shu sulla sua pelle, su qualunque parte del suo corpo..._

_Rilassare?_

_Temeva sarebbero stati altri gli effetti._

_Ma era così stanco... così stanco..._

_Le dita di Shu si muovevano con una sicurezza, una tale dolcezza sulla sua pelle nuda, le ruvidità dei suoi polpastrelli forti, già così simili a quelli di un uomo molto più grande, non infastidivano affatto, scomparivano nella tenerezza del gesto, nella delicatezza che imprimeva in ogni tocco._

_«Sono gelati» lo sentì dire, «e la tua fronte è bollente. Che stupidi... stupidi a non esserci accorti che stavi così male»._

_La voce di Shu trasudava ansia e senso di colpa, ma i suoi massaggi trasmettevano solo sicurezza e forza._

_«Smettila» gemette Shin e il nakama interruppe i suoi movimenti, per guardarlo._

_«No... non smettere quello, ti... ti prego... continua...»._

_«Agli ordini, Bocchama»._

_L'ultima cosa che udì fu la risposta di Shu, accompagnata da una risatina, poi piombò in un sonno profondo e ristoratore._

_Quando si svegliò, ricordava, si sentì molto, molto meglio._

***

Era stata la sabbia della sua bella spiaggia di Kikugahama a riportargli alla mente, in maniera così vivida, quell'episodio.

Era incredulo, perché sentì il suo cuore tanto caldo e vivo e, al tempo stesso, smarrito, al punto che tutto il suo corpo tremava per lo sgomento.

Un ricordo esploso, una presenza che era lì, quasi tangibile, ma che al contempo non si poteva toccare, perché Shu non c'era...

C'era la sensazione del suo tocco, delle sue mani sui piedi nudi, l'emozione che gli aveva trasmesso... ma lui era lontano, troppo lontano, all'altra estremità del Giappone e tendere una mano non sarebbe servito.

Era fin troppo presente nel suo elemento, la sabbia gli accarezzava i piedi come lui aveva fatto, gli trasmetteva tepore e benessere, ma quel giorno, allungando una mano, avrebbe potuto toccare il suo viso, accarezzare i suoi capelli.

Adesso, invece, quella sabbia sembrava perdere consistenza sotto i suoi passi, cedeva, i granelli scivolavano via... non volevano stare con lui...

Shu... non voleva stare con lui?

Scosse il capo, si diede dello stupido, ragazzino sentimentale e insicuro, portò una mano al petto e ripeté, dentro di sé, come un mantra:

«Fiducia, Shin... fiducia in te stesso e soprattutto... in chi ami...».

Si chinò, affondò le dita nella sabbia, rivolse un lieve mormorio di scuse a un piccolo granchio che fuggì indispettito, poi sollevò la mano, un alito di vento strappò via la sabbia dal suo palmo, i granelli restanti scivolarono tra le dita e si dispersero nel nulla.

Si morse le labbra per soffocare il bisogno di piangere, ma un gemito e un richiamo sfuggirono al suo controllo:

«Shu... Shu...».

Strinse gli occhi, poi li riaprì. Alcuni granelli erano ancora lì, sulla sua mano, un raggio di sole li accese di una consistenza dorata e li rese forti...

Forti come il suo Shu, come la sua presenza.

«Fiducia in chi ami...».

Strinse forte il pugno, si alzò conducendo con sé quei granelli, poi si portò il pugno alle labbra e, su esso, posò un bacio.

Quindi aprì le dita e lasciò libera la sabbia nell'aria, con un sorriso e un sussurro verso la spiaggia, il sole, il cielo e tutto quel calore:

«A presto, Shu... Seiji... Touma... Ryo... a presto, miei amori».


End file.
